


Grant My Wish

by SpaceJammie



Series: Fluffy KuroKen Short Stories [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Birthday, Fluff, KuroKen - Freeform, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oddly Specific Fic For My Oddly Specific Interests, Short One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 05:00:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26467576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceJammie/pseuds/SpaceJammie
Summary: Basically, Kenma is talking in his sleep. And he confesses to the Kuroo he is dreaming about.But was it really a dream?
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: Fluffy KuroKen Short Stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985024
Comments: 13
Kudos: 207





	Grant My Wish

Kenma moved into Kuroo's one bedroom apartment after high school. They chose the same college in a different prefecture; it was a logical choice to be roommates. They both worked a part time job but they didn't make a lot of money, which made them opt for sharing a single bedroom apartment to save on costs.

It worked well for them, sharing a single bedroom. It was large enough for their two beds and two desks. They'd been close their whole childhood, often sharing a room and even sharing a bed from time to time. So sharing a room was familiar and made them both feel more at home in the new city they lived in. There was only one problem with being roommates now. 

Kenma was absolutely, undeniably, and completely in love with his best friend. As in, head over heels. 

He had known this since he started high school. He felt something shift in his feelings one day after practice while watching Kuroo goof around. The attraction and love only continued to grow as Kenma tried to bury it away over the years. And he really had done his best to ignore it. He didn't want to make things weird or uncomfortable. The thought of it scared him; he and Kuroo had been friends for so long that he couldn't just come out and confess to the man. 

Kuroo was popular at college because everyone knew him as the former volleyball captain. Although, he wasn't really that attention-seeking when it came down to it. He just had the kind of looks and personality that drew people to him. And over the years, he had received many confessions from hopeful girls. Though he had always turned them down politely because he wanted to focus on volleyball.

Kenma had come to be afraid of two things. First was that Kuroo no longer played volleyball, and so it was only a matter of time before the man would get a girlfriend. Second was that if Kuroo found out how he felt, it might ruin their friendship. Both of these things were unbearable to think about. 

Kuroo had gone out of town for a weekend trip with the others people in one of his classes to tour a company at which many of the students in his class hoped to one day work. Kenma never did well alone in the apartment overnight; it felt strange. So he ended up falling asleep in Kuroo's bed after playing his Nintendo Switch past midnight. 

He didn't check his phone before he fell asleep. If he had, he would have seen the 'happy birthday' texts from Hinata and his old Nekoma teammates starting to come in. He often forgot his own birthday; he didn't like making a big event of it, usually insisting on just sharing an apple pie with Kuroo on his special day. 

Kenma did remember it this time though, since Kuroo was supposed to be gone the whole day before and day of his birthday while on the field trip. Kuroo's class was going to tour the company on the first day and then do sightseeing together the next day before catching a late train home.

Kenma had been slightly disappointed Kuroo wouldn't be there to celebrate his birthday with him as they always had, though he didn't say anything about it. He wanted Kuroo to get the most out of his classes.

After Kenma fell asleep in Kuroo's bed, he started having a weird dream. It was dark and he could smell apple pie. He thought he heard Kuroo's voice coming from the darkness.

"Hey birthday boy. You didn't think I was going to miss our tradition, did you? Here, I put a candle in the pie. Make a wish."

Kenma mumbled in his sleep to the dream version of Kuroo. "I wish I could tell Kuroo that I love him."

His dream suddenly went quiet. He felt his body becoming more aware and awake as he opened his eyes slowly. What he saw made his heart jump inside his chest as his stomach clenched nervously. 

Kuroo was kneeling beside the bed, holding an apple pie with a burning candle in the middle. In the glow of the candlelight, he could see Kuroo's face, frozen in surprise. His mind started racing. Had he said the words in his dream out loud? Had Kuroo heard him? The seconds dragged on as he overanalyzed the situation.

Finally, Kuroo soft voice broke the silence. "You forgot to blow out the candle."

Forcing himself to move, Kenma very slowly sat up on one elbow, then leaned forward and blew the candle out with one short breath. The room was darkened once again; there was just barely enough light coming from streetlights outside the window for him to see Kuroo set the apple pie on the bedside table and stand up.

Kenma felt nauseous. He had finally done it; ruined his longest friendship with his most important friend. 

However, instead of leaving the room like Kenma thought he would, Kuroo climbed into the bed next to him. His body stiffened as Kuroo leaned up on one elbow so that their faces were level, then put a hand up to caress his face.

Kenma was holding his breath as Kuroo reached towards his hair, brushing some behind his ear and then gently resting it there while his fingers tangled into the blonde strands. 

And he was surprised when Kuroo leaned forward slowly and brought their lips together. His eyes flew wide open while he gasped while bringing his hand to Kuroo's shirt and grabbing a fistful of it.

Kuroo deepened the kiss when Kenma made no indication he wanted it to stop, and the pair moved their lips together gently. Kenma's stomach went from anxious butterflies to excited butterflies as he realized that Kuroo had heard him and accepted his feelings. 

When they finally pulled back, just enough for their lips to no longer touch, Kuroo whispered something to Kenma. 

"Do you think you can tell me you love me now?"

Kenma's mouth opened; he couldn't make any words come out. Instead, he nodded his head. Kuroo felt him nod with the hand that was still tangled in his hair, then leaned forward to kiss him again.

Kenma could feel the smile on Kuroo as their lips met. 

After a moment, Kuroo pulled his face back and spoke. "I've been wishing you'd tell me you loved me for a long time. Because I love you, too."

Kenma's heart exploded with happiness. He leaned forward and put his face against Kuroo's chest as he mustered his words. 

"I love you."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading ^_^


End file.
